


An impossible matter

by Rymwho



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Feels, Cassandra needs a hug, F/F, I'm Sorry, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Omega Verse, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: La rutina de Cassandra finalmente llegó y ella solamente la deseaba, maldecía su suerte cuando no podía tenerla.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Kudos: 24





	An impossible matter

Cassandra destrozó con facilidad el maniquí de entrenamiento.

Fue tal la fuerza aplicada al objeto inanimado e inamovible que incluso la espada de entrenamiento que usó terminó astillándose.

Lo sentía cerca.

Su cuerpo poco a poco le comenzaba a quemar con necesidad y sintió como su centro empezó a cambiar para aparearse.

Soltó un resoplido.

Los pocos soldados que hay en el campo de entrenamiento mantuvieron su distancia de la mujer Alda. Ellos ya sentían el cambio en el aíre. Las otras pocas personas que pasaban por ahí como Omegas comenzaban a sentirse atraídos por el aroma que destiló su cuerpo.

Para un omega sin aparear nada era mejor que buscar a un Alfa sin aparear y entrando en rutina. En especial si dicho alfa es un caballero o la dama de compañía de la princesa.

Cassandra olfateó el aíre y se encontró con el olor de varias omegas que tenían deseos, pero ella no quería pasar su rutina con un extraño.

Su cuerpo la quería a ella,

Quiere a la joven princesa.

Que para total su desgracia estuvo a punto de aparearse con otro beta.

Ese pensamiento la hizo gruñir con recelo y eso la sorprendió.

Notó que mucha gente la observaba, en su mayoría mujeres omega.

Tiene que salir de ahí.

* * *

Cassandra llegó con dificultad a sus aposentos personales.

Ya adentro de la habitación, se permitió liberar una gran cantidad de feromona que cualquiera que estuviera adentro o cerca se ahogaría. Por su fortuna, Rapunzel es una beta así que no se ahogaría con ella, no le gustaría someter a su princesa. A ella no le gusta usar sus feromonas ya que lo consideró como algo salvaje e irrespetuoso. Indigno. Cuando llega su rutina y para su desgracia, no lo puede evitar.

Se tumbó en su cama con cansancio.

Quería dormir durante los tres días que duran su rutina, pero no puede hacerlo ya que sigue teniendo deberes con la joven princesa.

Suelta un gemido lastimero al pensar en Rapunzel.

Esa caprichosa mujer beta.

Que sin ser una omega logró poner bajo una especie de hechizo al alfa que no pudo liberarse y sus únicos pensamientos fue ella.

Cassandra recibió otra punzada de dolor en su vientre al pensar en ella que con el mero hecho de pronunciar su nombre su cuerpo se retorció con necesidad. Su cuerpo estaba sudoroso y su polla se tensaba contra sus pantalones deseando la liberación y la reclamación.

Podía ir a buscar a otra mujer beta para pasar su rutina y estar satisfecha pero su Alfa le reclamaría por no ser la persona que busca.

Un pensamiento indecente vino a su cabeza. Tan rápido como llegó el pensamiento a su cabeza, rápido lo tuvo que apartar.

Desde que se reveló como una alfa, su padre fue estricto con ella; Se le enseñó que un alfa nunca debe abusar de su poder y que si algún día quería ser un soldado más entonces nunca debería pensar en cosas indebidas sin permiso de alguien.

—Joder —Murmuró al techo.

Entonces, la misma imagen que ríe de su desgracia, volvió aparecer dentro de su cabeza y esta vez, Cassandra no lo puede apartar. Persiste.

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó a Rapunzel en su habitación, totalmente desnuda en su cama con una sonrisa picara en sus labios. Luego, Rapunzel estaba debajo de ella. Ella susurraba su con cariño, luego gritaba su nombre con placer mientras era anudada sin para por la mujer alfa en diferentes posiciones que no podía describir.

Cassandra abrió de golpe los ojos y rápidamente se dio cuenta que ya todo estaba oscuro, era de noche finalmente y sin saber se había quedado dormida.

Se frotó los ojos con pereza.

Algo se sentía diferente, lo notó de inmediato.

A su lado hubo una presión que hundía su cama y entonces se encontró a Rapunzel dormida a su lado. Su cabello rubio y largo cayó como cascada de su cama, su cara era apacible, sus labios regordetes que tenía alguna mueca por un sueño ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Ahogó un grito al darse cuenta de que el amor de su vida imposible dormía a su lado. Miró el vientre vestido de la mujer rubia y rápidamente apartó la mirada con vergüenza por pensar en eso.

Maldita sea su suerte.

Su cama ya no era segura.

Tiene que salir.

* * *

Pasando por las calles solitarias de Corona mientras que sus pensamientos fueron dirigidos por la princesa, se encontró dentro de una cantina.

Su rutina estaba en pleno apogeo, pero aun así necesitaba un trago para calmarse.

Alguien le sonríe.

Sin saber cómo, se encontraba en una posada con una mujer beta en la cama, la mujer es rubia y tenía el mínimo parecido de Rapunzel, sabes que no es ella, pero será suficiente por ahora.

La mujer guapa le sonríe con placer con sus gritos siendo amortiguados por las almohadas duras .

No gimes su nombre, no te acuerdas de el y no quieres recordarlo. En cambio, gimes el nombre de la princesa imposible en un susurro imperceptible para tu acompañante.

Tienes que evitar escándalos así que después de acabar les das unas monedas de oro para mantener su silencio.

Sales en silencio de la posada agradeciendo a la posadera que le dio la habitación.

No estabas satisfecha.

Tu alfa la quiere a ella.

* * *

Al día siguiente Rapunzel llega reclamándote.

Te alega de que desapareciste de la nada y eso hizo que se preocupara ya que no tuvo noticias de ti en toda la noche.

Le sonríes suavemente y comentas que tu rutina llegó así que saliste al pueblo buscando un alivio de la noche.

Ella te mira sorprendida, pero comprendió el motivo.

—Debes empezar a buscar una compañera, Cassandra —Dice Rapunzel con una expresión suave y te toma las manos. Sientes como te quema el tacto, pero no puedes apartarla. No quieres apartarla—. Es hora de que empieces una vida como Yo y Eugene.

Quieres decirle que no quieres a otra compañera que no sea ella.

No puedes hacerlo.

Maldita sea su suerte.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!.  
> Siganme en Twitter :D  
> Lo encuentran fácilmente poniendo en el buscador: @Rymwho


End file.
